


moments

by myn_x



Series: tumblr requests [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/pseuds/myn_x
Summary: Anon said: I was wondering if maybe you could write some Tananoya fluff? :3 I would really appreciate it.original post here





	moments

There are moments when Nishinoya tests the unspoken rule. Moments when he wonders if his best friend feels this feeling too. This burning, insistent feeling that’s equal parts delicate and terrifying. He stares this feeling in its face, defiant but also yielding. He ignores it, but finds himself leaning toward it, like grass bending with the wind. Self-destruction has always been his thing. **  
**

There are moments, so many moments, when nothing feels right, and Noya seeks out the one place where the darkness cannot touch him. Moments when Noya finds himself wrapped in solid arms, his tears drying on another’s shirt. He feels hands rubbing circles between his shoulder blades, a voice that tickles his ear. He buckles under whispers of “ _Yuu, Yuu_ ” and the numbness fades and all he can feel is how much he loves Tanaka Ryuunosuke.   

There is a single moment when their touches become colorful where they were once black and white, leave scorching heat trails where there had once been nothing. There is an infinity of difference between their stinging high-fives and these embraces, which hold Noya together when he is falling apart. 

There are moments when Noya no longer has to wonder. Deep and splotchy blushes. Tanaka steps close, trapping Noya against a wall. A hairsbreadth away, Tanaka brings his hand to Noya’s chin, his index finger pushing up, tipping Noya’s face so that he can look into his eyes before crushing their lips together. Noya balls his shaky fists in Tanaka’s shirt to hold him in place, to hold himself in place, his crumbling self-control broken. 

Tanaka utters, “I love you,” and slides his tongue along Noya’s bottom lip, his teeth teasing it to plumpness. Noya can barely say, “Ryuu, I lo–,” before Tanaka takes his mouth with his own. He already knows.  

There are moments when Tanaka’s gentleness catches Noya off guard: when he presses tender kisses to Noya’s forehead, when he holds Noya close to chase away the cold, every time he takes Noya with a sweet urgency that leaves them both hoarse and breathless.

There are moments when their laughter draws forth tears and stomach aches, when they collapse together after too much time apart, silent save for the whispering of greedy hands on skin, when I love you’s are unspoken but _felt,_ when, together, they are whole _._

There are moments. There are moments. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com) || [other tumblr](http://zeppellii.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovedeluxxxe)


End file.
